The present invention relates to a dehumidifying container which is intended to be placed in a room, a closet, a wall locker, or the like to absorb moisture in the air therein.
In a conventional dehumidifying container, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, an inner container b is fitted in an outer container a, and a groove c is formed in the periphery of the bottom of the inner container b. A plurality of small holes d are formed in the groove c. Calcium chloride e, which fills the inner container b, absorbs or catches moisture in the air. The moisture thus caught dissolves the calcium chloride e thereby to form a calcium chloride solution. The calcium chloride solution flows through the small holes d in the inner container into the outer container a, where it gathers as a pool. In FIG. 1, reference character f designates a cover, which can be fitted on the container a to close the container b when it is not desired for the dehumidifying container to be in use.
In the conventional dehumidifying container described, the small holes d are formed in the bottom of the container b in order to allow the calcium chloride e solution to drop into the outer container a. Therefore, it takes a relatively long time for the calcium chloride solution to reach the small holes d from above, and therefore it is rather difficult to catch the calcium chloride solution. Furthermore, since the calcium chloride solution is viscous, it is liable to form a pool in the groove c. That is, it is rather difficult to cause the calcium chloride solution to drop through the small holes d. This difficulty may be eliminated by increasing the diameter of the small holes. However, this method provides another difficulty that the increase of the diameter of the small holes causes the calcium chloride in the form of powder to drop through the holes.